


You Will Always Be...

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Scarred and deformed.But does the distortion affect love at all?...
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Kudos: 3





	You Will Always Be...

Sheev slipped in his office, where Mas was waiting for him. After his confrontation with that Windu, his face was... Rotten... Scared and deformed.

"My Lord? You are back?" He heard his soothing, consoling voice from the inside of the office, while he was still in the entrance. He tried to be silent. And tried to regain his confidence before facing him... But it was futile... How can he face his precious lover with a face like that?

"My Lord? Answer me..."

"Mas, it has been a rough time..."

"Tell me, why aren't you coming to me? Are you alright!" The worry was visible in his voice, and soon, Sheev could hear his boots hitting the ground as he run towards him.

"My-...." Amedda froze before him. With a trembling hand, he lightly covered his mouth, as he saw the hideousness in front of him.

Without saying anything, he run towards him and knelt down. "Are you alright?..."

_Where has 'My Lord' gone?_

"Yes, I am..." He murmured.

"Oh, My Lord..." He stood up and shook his head, as he stroked his scarred cheek with his knuckles.

He was ashamed that he reacted like that towards the view. He didn't want to seem rude. The sight was shocking indeed. But... He was still His Lord. His beloved man...

"You know, Amedda, I understand you. I'm going to miss my face as you will..." He chuckled to his words.

Mas shook his head again, with a moved smile and tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. One actually fell on his cheeck without much effort.

He looked into his glowing red and golden, terrifying eyes with something more than bravery, and spoke:

"Pretty or not, young or old, good of evil...

You are still My Lord....

And will be always..."


End file.
